Suze In Singapore
by Swirling Mist Of Deception
Summary: Suze is finally in university! She has gotten into the prestigious CEU but gasp it's in Singapore! Suze gets there to find it packed with fun and activities. Jesse tags along too! But will she make it through? Chapter 5 is up! Holla!Oh yes, before I forge
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Celebrate Good Times, COME ON! **

Suze fingered the smooth whorled surface of the envelope, her heart pounding furiously and her adrenaline level skyrocketing. She could take the pressure no longer, she ripped open the envelope in a crazy frenzy. Her emerald eyes slid rapidly across the page. She let out a loud and euphoric scream. The letter lay opened on the table. Mrs Helen Simon Ackerman picked it up. It read:

Dear Ms Simon/Ackerman,

You have been accepted into Carmel Elite University. Your special abilities have been mentioned and we shall look into the matter in time to come. Your SATS scores are impressive, so welcome and please be present on the 4th Of January for your first day at Carmel. There shall be no uniform whatsoever and your extracurricular activity is: Mediation. Your Presence is awaited.

Yours Truly,

Charlotte Elizabeth Kathleen Ellen

Principal

Carmel Elite University

"That's fantastic Suzie!" cooed Mrs Simon, her voice all motherly. Suze was too busy screaming her head off, telling her closer friends, namely, The World! She was calling her friends, CeeCee, Adam, Kelly and even Paul !

After announcing the news of her acceptance in CEU, she ran into her bedroom and screamed into her pillow and began jumping on her bed. Just then, the telephone rang. She picked it up and when she heard the news, her jaw dropped. She put the phone down and then told her Mum the whole situation.

"Singapore! But it's CARMEL University!" drawled her Mum.

"They're having an internship and I'm part of it!" explained Suze, her face turning red. She returned to her room, still very shocked by the sudden announcement.

"Susannah! Why do you look so sad?" asked a voice. She looked up to see Jesse smiling back at her. She explained the whole situation and her raised his eyebrows in shock. He agreed to go along with her. "Where is this Singapore? China?" He asked. "No! IT's in Asia!" laughed Suze . The next few weeks, breezed past, then came the day to leave. There were many teary goodbyes and "WRITE TO ME!"s. Suze boarded the plane, with Jesse of course, and left for Singapore.

When they got there, they were greeted by a lady with her hair clipped up in an interesting twirl, she was accompanied by a class of chattering kids, which soon quietened down. The smaller ones looked about 10 while the bigger ones looked 13 or 12 years old. She looked at them apprehensively.

"Hey, I see Suze but where's Jesse?" whispered a chubby girl to her friend.

"You're the one who can 'see things' why don't you tell me?" smirked the taller girl.

The teacher was too absorbed by the sudden arrival of their foreign guest while Suze simmered in shock.

"How do they know about Jesse?" she thought. "Susannah, they can SEE me?" mused Jesse. "THAT"S THE REASON! HOW COME THAT GIRL CAN SEE YOU JESSE!" Suze screamed. The whole class erupted into peals of laughter, especially a tanned skinny one and that chubby girl, who were clearly good friends.

The class saw Suze yelling at the air which was totally not right! They now thought that she was a bit siao! (Singlish for crazy). They were led to a big green with yellow stripes bus where the kids were all chattering on . "Where's Jesse gonna sit?" blurted Suze, thinking out loud. The teacher stared at her, thinking she was very **ahem** disturbed. She sat down on a chair and gestured for Jesse to sit next to her .

The class now knew that their guest was mentally ill, well , so they thought. The chubby girl and the tanned girl were seated behind her. Soon, she turned to face them, asking, "What are your names?" They were known as, Kea and Rita. She soon got to know them better because they were hosting her for the whole internship. Suze was bunking at Kea's, Rita was her so called chauffeur while they both played the roles of 'entertainment managers.

Suze was first introduced to the class. Jesse looked on, amused by their hilarious use of Singlish. Suze's lips were pursed and she shook each hand with a wry smile . When they finally got to Kea, the first thing Suze blurted out was,' How did you know about Jesse?' she demanded.

"I ……." stammered Kea.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except for Kea and the other characters that are not mentioned in the original Mediator Series. Thanks for reviewing my first chapter, I'm a newbie at this so thanks for giving me the moral support to go on. Meg Cabot owns Jesse and Suze and all the original Mediator characters , not me so no law suits! Thanks and chapter 2 is up! You may enjoy it! Oh yes, you may give me suggestions on how the story may flow.

Chapter 2: Fitting In

The first few nights were not easy. The room had no air-conditioning! Suze suffered hot nights. Jesse merely hung around, reading as usual. He was now burying his nose in From 3rd World to 1st: A Singapore Story. It was written by Lee Kuan Yew, the Minister Mentor of Singapore. Jesse, although the Hottest Guy Suze knows, likes to read the most somber books known to mankind. It was so chim. (Singlish for complicated/difficult to understand. Suze ate chocolate toast, scrambled eggs and sausages for her breakfast. " The Chinese food here totally beats the loathsome Chinese kung pow back in Carmel," she mumbled , her mouth stuffed with hot pearly beads of rice and feisty ginger chicken. Kea's family beamed back at her, their hospitality warming her up considerably.

The June Holidays soon arrived, giving Kea and Rita enough time to show Suze around Singapore. The first week, they brought her to the malls of Singapore. The stuff they sold, FANTASTIC! Coincidentally, the Great Singapore Sale was on so the discounts were raised to 80 and maybe even 90! Suze let little dollar signs dance past her eyes, she then charged into the stores. They also had this store called 'Mini Toons'. It was packed with cheap, cute buys. From miniature worlds to S$1 scrunchies! The stuff there was so cheap! They even had S$13 mobiles in assorted colours. Candy bins were ALL over the store and the bags they sold came in fab colours and fabrics. Suze emerged from the stores, clutching multiple bags. They went to see a local film, called, " I Not Stupid 2" The film depicted the lives of typical Singaporean children that battle everyday trials. Suze immensely enjoyed the show, enthralled by the fascinating use of Chinese. She was thoroughly amused by the interesting use of Singlish.

The shoes they sold there were sooo adorable! They were flatties but they had the most intricate and Celtic designs. The food there was too good for words. They had these things called roti prata. An Indian delicacy like some sort of fried flatbread. It tasted great with practically everything! Especially curry! Suze had a great week of shopping. Her credit card bill was going to be a bomb!

She went to bed that Friday, her heart fluttering around her chest. She couldn't wait for the next week! She wanted to further explore Singapore! It was soo clean too! Minor drawback: No Gum. But she didn't mind THAT much. They had really interesting sweets. Sure, they had your typical Mars, Snickers and Toblerones, but they had these assortments of desserts that would practically sweeten one's senses. She particularly enjoyed this thing called ice kachang. Literal Malay Translation: Ice mountain. It came in this little bowl in the shape of a little mountain. It was drizzled with sweet syrups and sweet milk. The evaporated sort. It was totally delicious! Beneath it was a mini mine of red beans, sweet corn, jellies, longans ( a special fruit that looked like a grape), and fruits. Suze had to soo go on a diet after this! But she would work it off next week when she finds out what Rita and Kea has in store for her!

Author's Note: Read and Review! You guys rock 4eva.

Rockin' On,

Swirling Mist Of Deception


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Nikki007 you rule! All these places I've mentioned are real brought to you by a authentic Singaporean: moi! To check out Wild Wild Wet for your self, buy a plane ticket to Singapore! OR search for it on the net! Just type in Wild Wild Wet and search. By the way ice-meets-fire, thanks for reviewing it totally helped. Chapter 3: Shed the white, Get Some Light, Swimsuit's TIGHT

The weekend passed in a surreal blur. Suze waited in anticipation for her next tour. This week, Kea and Rita brought her to Wild Wild Wet. A Crazy water theme park with fantastic stuff. The place held an event showcasing a special dance item called," Polynesian Sapphires" . The girls were Asian with mocha skin and a dazzling white smile. Suze emerged from the toilet…wearing a hot bikini! It was a shiny Lycra-ish pink. The place had this attraction called 'Shiok River." Measuring 335 metres in length! Shiok is a term denoting pleasure in Singlish. The place had HUGE crazy slides and this gigantic playground with multiple slides. The whole place was covered in water! Fab , much? Jesse also tagged along……in his surfer dude black swimming costume. Y'know, the sort with sleeves? It totally showcased his abs, much to the joy of a drooling Suze. He also felt like drooling at the sight of her in her cute bikini.

Singapore is a multi racial society so it has Indians, Malays, Chinese, Europeans, Germans and whatever everywhere! It was sooo interesting! They went on every slide and screamed to their heart's content. They also had this place in the park called 'Tsunami' . WHY? Probably because every 15 minutes or so, the place creates huge waves! Pretty cool for a country that is smaller than a micro dot on the map! Suze's day was PACKED with fun and activities. She managed to maintain her fair visage, thanks to a special whitening sun lotion.

Later that evening, she was stuffing her face with pizza and savouring each bite with a groan of pleasure. After a bountiful meal, they topped it off by going to a special underground mall called 'CityLink Mall'. It had a place called, "Gelare, a place selling gelato, Italian ice cream! They each had 3 scoops. ( I ain't kidding, yo!) The ice cream was smooth, rich and velvety, wrapping it's scent around their noses. It's delicate texture slid gently across their tastebuds, totally satisfying them! They then took the MRT home. (It's like the subway, no?) It was fast and efficient. The week flowed on smoothly. Suze had aching arms from all that swimming but it was sooo worth it. Suze snuggled up in bed that night, having gotten used to the weather. Singapore's weather was like sitting in the sauna! The temperature there, normally 35 degrees or at most 37-38 degrees. I guess the term 'Turn up the heat' really does apply here, huh?

The next week was going to be the best week of Suze's life for 2 reasons . I'm not telling. I shall write that in Chapter 4 so keep reviewing! Holla!

Swirling Mist Of Decption


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is going to be pretty weird so bear with me!

Chapter 4: Dry Washed Levi's and Ashen Faced Looks

That week, Rita and Kea brought Suze to a very renowned part of Singapore: Orchard Road. The place was H-U-G-E! It spelled shopping paradise. Sale signs could be seen all around. The roads was alive with cars darting about. Roadshows were all around. They gave out loads of free stuff. After passing 5 road shows, Suze ended up with: Biore nose stickers, 4 free bottles of Coke, little tubes of Natural Fresh facial foam, little packets of Witch toning wipes, multiple little bars of chocolate and finally, a ticket to a movie of her choice (she won it through one of those dip and win things). Then, Suze put on her pink tinted sunglasses and charged into the malls.

From the Heeren to Emerald to the Specialist Centre to Takashimaya to Tangs and to Centrepoint. They then went to this secluded corner of Orchard Road……to find a flea market! They found many cute, authentic yet cheap buys. Suze bought a fantastic bracelet, lipgloss and aroma therapy paraphernalia from the little stalls Her best buy? …a pair of Levi's Drywashed Jeans with appliqué floral design. Suze gazed at it, transfixed. She immediately bought it with no hesitation at ALL. The price? A fantastic $30! That was a fabulous bargain for a pair of Levi's! Suze was soo psyched at her cool buy! She got a cool tie dyed sarong at $5, great for tying around her jeans. To top off the whole outfit, she bought a cool tank top at Giordano's for only $10! "That day was fantastic !" declared Suze to Jesse. He nodded absentmindedly. He had finished the earlier book, now reading 'The Da Vinci Code' something Kea recommended. He was captivated by it's fantastic plot and language.

That night, around 1am , so that makes it morning, okay, WHATEVER! Moving on, Suze was awakened by a popping sound. She rubbed her eyes blearily, Paul Slater was in front of her. " What do you want ?" she demanded rudely. " Aren't you glad to see an old friend?" said Paul smoothly, stroking her auburn locks fondly, a smirk playing on his lips. " Slater! What do you want?" snarled Jesse, leaping up from beside Suze's bed. "Cool it Rico Suave!" smirked Paul with an annoying damn-I-want-to-punch-you grin. Jesse moved his arm convulsively and let it rest by his side, his fist still balled. "Why are you here, Paul?" demanded Suze. He merely leaned in towards Suze and when he pulled away, Jesse's face was white with anger. " I-….." stammered Suze. All she could do was punch Paul across his face. Her face ashen with guilt.

Short, I know. Rate, ok? Holla!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey all! Chapter 5 is here! I'm sorry shawna-xo , if you don't like the story. It's just letting Suze tour Singapore ! I'm getting to the 'main' part soon, and you don't have to read the story if you don't like it y'know. No matter, don't for the critical comment. I need a few more reviews to type Chapter 6. Motivation, y'know? Holla! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Annoying Deception

Paul was flabbergasted at Suze's sudden outburst. He staggered backwards clutching his face. HE then straightened up and turned to face Jesse. " Hmph, even your girlfriend has more courage to punch me, unlike you. Rico Suave!" he taunted. That was the last straw.

Jesse lunged at him , beating him to a bloody pulp. When Suze finally managed to get Jesse off Paul, Paul was practically half dead. He then shifted from the room. Suze sighed , then turned to face Jesse. " You could've killed the guy!" she exclaimed, hers eyes bugging freakishly. " That Slater is a bad influence to you , Susannah. He is scum of the earth. Let me tell you that!" snarled Jesse, crackling his knuckles. He then began cursing in Spanish with very rude hand gestures. Suze threw her hands up in that I-give-up way and went back to bed.

The next day, Suze went to school with Rita and Kea. (Me: Do you know why she's even in this internship? She needs to handle difficult ghosts, so before she can handle the real thing, she has to deal with children because their behaviour is similar to some poltergeists.)

She was to substitute their English teacher. " Good Morning , class!" she greeted with false enthusiasm. They droned back a very tired 'Good Morning'. 'Ok , that's a start." Thought Suze. She then delved into the lesson. Then she saw a kid passing notes. She intercepted the process and confiscated it with smile. The student was outraged and began cursing in Chinese. " I don't know what that means, but you better not be trash-talking me!" she warned the student, her eyebrows furrowed. Then, she split them into groups for groupwork. All of a sudden, Paul Slater materialized in front of the class.

"Paul Slater! You annoying punk, what are you doing here?" she hissed at him. " Is he your boyfriend?" asked Rite teasingly. Paul and Suze answered at the same time so it came out as "Nes." The class looked at her, perplexed by their substitute's peculiar behaviour. " I'm Ms Simon's boyfriend. Ms Simon can see ghosts! They are big and very scary!" smirked Paul. Boy, he was laying on it thick about the ghosts part.

" Don't mock out intelligence," sighed Kea. Paul's eyebrows shot up and said a crass and offensive remark. Nick then began saying something in Chinese to the whole class. They nodded. Then, they all jumped on Paul and began wrestling him to the ground. Suze's jaw dropped and she burst into racous peals of laughter. The class the went back to their seats, pleased by the outcome. Paul was writhing with pain on the floor.

Jesse then materialized. " Susannah , I –" he cut short when he saw Paul. He then began beating Paul up like he did on the night of Brad's hot tub party. Nick and a few others could see this but all the other classmates saw was Paul being punched by the air.

Suze buried her head in her hands. "Why do I HAVE to be the mediator?" she mumbled. Then, hell broke loose when Maria and her 'band of merry men' appeared.

Short but full of spice. R & R! Holla!


End file.
